Plumbing systems including drains and pipes are integral components of all modern buildings. Such systems mainly function to convey liquids and water-soluble material. However, even material that is appropriate for entry into such systems (e.g., soap residue) sometimes accumulates within the system, leading to the formation of a clog. Further, it is not uncommon for material that should not enter such systems to gain entry nonetheless and contribute to clog formation. Removal of clogs from plumbing systems is essential to the proper functioning of the systems and associated fixtures. A professional can be hired to remove a clog, but this can be expensive. Chemical solutions are commercially available for use in clog removal but, by repeated or inappropriate use, these solutions can be harmful to drains and pipes. Further, such solutions can be harmful to humans, if contacted with the skin or eyes, or ingested. A need exists for safe, cost-efficient approaches to unclogging drains.